


【横雏】徒然28

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然28

>>>>>  
横山摔门走了，站在客厅里的二宫不明所以地摸摸鼻子，他走到房间门外小声问了句你没事吧。  
“没事。”村上又把被子裹紧了些，身体深处缓缓流出的横山的体液此时黏糊糊的弄在了床单上，稍微的扭动就牵扯着腰和下体发疼，他吃痛地皱起眉。  
“你今天就别去上班了吧，我帮你请个假。”  
“嗯。”还是顺从的点了头。  
“那你换身衣服先起来？我去给你弄点东西吃。”二宫边说边进了厨房，打开冰箱找食材时叹了口气，用不大的声音自己嘟囔了句“这是何必呢。”  
村上脖子上有一块青紫的痕迹，他可不觉得横山会掐住他的脖子，还能掐得跟个吻痕一样。

村上趁着二宫走开的时候扶着腰下床套好了睡衣裤，去浴室简单冲了个澡，把白浊的液体从体内大致掏干净，一边刷牙一边对着镜子发呆。  
几小时前横山近乎暴虐的强硬行为还历历在目，身上到处都是牙印和吻痕遮都遮不住。这下可好，怎么出去见人。村上无奈叹了口气。

生气的原因当然知道，超负荷的工作也并不是村上自己愿意的。只是需要他处理的事情太多了，真的是恨不得24小时不睡觉的去工作。说到底还是害怕啊，他和二宫两个人，完全是靠着一腔热血就开始了自己的事业，各方各面的经验都还很欠缺，除了技术过关以外，其他地方都还需要磨合和培养。然而一开始二宫就和他说好自己专注做技术这块，一向以好人缘善交流业界精英著称的村上，肩上的担子远比想象中的还重。  
突然就有点体会到了当时一个人涉谷来东京时的心情。

但是村上一直觉得自己是幸运的，因为他还有横山裕在，横山会无条件的支持着自己。尽管有时会生气自己不好好爱惜身体，但他知道这都是出自于关心。所以当横山这么对他发火的时候，心里总还是有一点不服气。

“得了吧，Yoko还不够支持你啊。”  
吃早饭时跟二宫说两个人是因为村上晚上起来接电话吵醒他了，村上还有些愤愤不平说横山一点都不支持他时，被对方用手里涂了厚厚一层黄油的吐司塞住了嘴。  
“前几天你去名古屋出差的时候我跟他聊了会儿，他说怕晚上收录太晚回来吵到我们最近都特意换了班，这段时间的足球比赛也都事先替你设定录制了。你有没有觉得最近喝的咖啡没有那么苦了？他说黑咖啡喝太多对身体不好就偷偷换了低糖的，还有啊，之前来问我有没有什么安眠效果好一点的香氛，鬼知道他在网上有没有查到买回来没有。”  
“当时我就吐槽他了，你说一个大老爷们儿怎么成天这么多小心思，你猜他说什么？”  
“什么……”  
“他说他就你这么一个好朋友，小心思不花在你身上要花给谁。”  
“所以啊，你说说Yoko这么好的室友去哪找。”

二宫滔滔不绝地讲了一堆话也不知道村上听进去了多少，他喝了口咖啡顿了一下，抬起头意外认真地对村上说：“还有啊，有什么问题你也跟我说，这是我们两个人的公司不是么。”  
“你不是说只提供技术吗！”  
“其他的你比我在行啊。不过需要我的时候尽管开口，别一个人扛着。”  
二宫正经的画风最多持续了三秒，村上还没来得及感动呢，就听见他说：“我都这么不见外来你家蹭吃蹭喝了，你也别跟我见外。”

“你也知道你是来蹭吃蹭喝的啊。”村上失笑着在餐桌下轻踹了他一脚。  
“今天起也不蹭了，这边刷bug暂且告终了，今天下班我就来收拾下行李搬回去了。”吃完早饭的二宫把碗筷放进水池，“记得等下把我的也刷了。”  
之后重新穿好了外套拿起包，“那我就走了，等Yoko回来你们好好谈谈。”  
“嗯。Nino，”村上叫住了他，“谢谢你。”  
二宫一副嫌弃的表情看了他一眼，“说什么谢谢，怪不习惯的。”  
出门前两人碰了下拳。  
“那就今后也要继续麻烦你了。”

村上坐在沙发上，终于还是笑了出来。他不是一个人呀，他还有他的伙伴，他的团队，他还有他的横山裕。习惯了一个人横冲直撞的向前走，结果忽视了身边的人，最重要的人。  
洗完了餐具后回到房间拆下了昨晚被弄脏的床单被套，仔细嗅能闻到空气里面淡淡的薰衣草的味道。  
横山总是有着过于细腻的心思，却又从不愿意说出口。这份别扭的温柔，他其实应该最清楚不过的。  
收拾完了一切，难得闲下来没事做的村上打开电视补起了前段时间的球赛。他想等到下午的时候就久违的来做顿晚餐吧，去超市买块上好的牛肉回来给Yoko煎他喜欢的牛排。

结果那天横山没有回来。  
第二天也是，第三天也是，连续几天都没有回来。

TBC.


End file.
